


bountiful

by applecore



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Image, F/M, Post-Canon, Redeemed Ben Solo, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecore/pseuds/applecore
Summary: Rey always comes back from her missions with something edible, and Ben's always waiting for her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: We <3 Bellies - Round 1





	bountiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



The base was battened down for the night by the time Rey gently set her ship down in the hangar. There was one lone mechanic left in the place; she popped her curly head out of an engine to wave at Rey as she went by. 

Rey made her way past closed doors and communal rooms gone dark. The mood light by her door glowed orange, signalling that the occupant was still awake and accepting visitors. The door slid open at her touch, and on the other side of it was Ben, lounging on the sofa with a data pad and a pen. 

He looked almost well, now. It’d been months since Exegol, and he was mostly healed, the tinge of gray gone from his skin, the starving raw-boned look of his early recovery now filled in again, with a little extra besides. It wasn’t just his name that had changed; he didn’t even look quite like the Kylo Ren she’d first met in the snow. 

“You waited up,” Rey said.

Ben put the data pad aside. “You know I can’t sleep until you do.” 

She did know. It was one of the many new Force-bond side effects that apparently occurred when one party brought the other party back to life. She’d known, she’d felt his wakefulness, and yet it still felt like a surprise to see someone there, waiting for her. A good surprise. Something seemed to glow in her chest like the light at her door, soft and warm.

“How’d it go?” Ben asked, looking away. Some of Rey’s feeling must have leaked through the bond, because he’d turned faintly pink. He did that sometimes now, not flushed red with anger and misery but _pink_. Rey found it fascinating. “Find some new Force-sensitive friends?”

“A few,” Rey said. She dropped her pack by the sofa and slumped down next to Ben, settling in against him and appreciating his body heat. She’d gone years without touching anyone and hardly noticed the lack. Now three days felt far too long. “Not as many as the rumors said, but—” Rey shrugged. The rumors had said the small enclave on Haldoon’s moon was practically a pure strain of Force sensitivity, everyone at least a little prone to it, and that had always sounded too good to be true. 

Ben nodded. “Still, maybe some new recruits.”

“Yeah. And look, they gave me food.” Rey pulled away from Ben just long enough to dig into her pack and pull out her prizes: a mesh bag of fruit and a packet wrapped in paper. She handed the latter to Ben.

“We have food here,” Ben said, looking warily at the packet. He made no move to open it.

“This is different food,” Rey said. “They’re really good. Do you not want them? I’ll eat them if you don’t,” she said. It was the kind of teasing threat Finn always made, and he always meant it. She meant it, too, only—only she wanted Ben to have them.

“Don’t make that face at me,” Ben said. He heaved a sigh and peeled a corner of the paper back. Even cold, the sharp, sweet spices of the pastries rose up from inside, making Rey’s mouth water, although she’d already eaten three of them earlier. Ben regarded them steadily and said nothing.

“I know you’re hungry,” Rey told him. “I can feel it.” Her stomach twinged a faint, ghostly twinge that was definitely Ben, through the bond.

“I _had_ dinner. You’d think I’d be able to just eat normally by now.”

“You’re still recovering,” Rey said. “That’s what the medics said, didn’t they? You’re renewing your life force. Of course that takes a lot of energy. It makes sense you’re hungry.”

“You don’t—?” He trailed off, making the two words sound like a question, and slid her a careful glance from the corner of his eye. After a moment he shook his head and huffed to himself, the sound he made when he wanted to laugh but wasn’t sure if something was actually funny.

Rey was no help on that score. She often wasn’t sure if things were funny, either. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” she said. “But I brought them for you.”

“Well now I have to eat them,” Ben said drily, but the corner of his mouth had curled up, so that was all right. He finished unwrapping the pastries. 

They were a kind of flatbread, stuffed with fruit or meat or both and brushed with a sour-sweet sauce. They were delicious, especially cold. Rey couldn’t help but reach over to break a corner off one and stick it in her mouth.

“I could let you have them,” Ben said, but not like he meant it. He’d eat them; Rey had him hooked. She was sure partly because of that ghostly pinch of hunger in her stomach, but mostly because his face had cracked into that grin that made him look completely different. Happy, almost, not that Rey had so much very experience with what that looked like on people. She was learning, though.

“They’re really good,” she said, except with her mouth full it sounded like she was speaking Pekinne instead of Galactic Basic. 

Ben laughed at her, shook his head, and pulled a corner off the same pastry. He popped it in his mouth, and then he moaned. “Okay, you were right.”

“I told you!” Rey said.

Ben was quiet for a bit eating most of the way through the pastry. The filling was a deep blue, almost black—tarfruit, they’d told her—and his lips darkened with the juices. Rey snuck another bite or two, too, which meant probably her tongue and teeth were just as stained as his. “Hey,” she said, and then she leaned up and kissed him, just a quick, sneaky kiss.

“What was that for?”

“I wanted to,” she said. 

The second pastry had a meat in it and some kind of spice that had made Rey’s eyes run when she’d eaten one like it. Ben didn’t comment on it, but by the time he was halfway through, his skin hard started to shine with sweat, and he was flushed red when he finished. He eyed the rest of the packet warily.

“You can have as many as you want,” Rey said. 

Ben snorted. “I want them all, you know.”

“Yeah.” Rey shrugged.

Ben heaved a sigh. “You know, once I’m finished ‘recovering,’ I’m going to get back in fighting shape. Drop all this—extra.”

“That’d be a shame,” Rey said. He looked at her sharply, as if she hadn’t said the very same thing the last couple of times they’d had this conversation. 

She sat back and looked at him, really looked, which she hadn’t taken the time to do since she’d gotten in. He didn’t have all the strength he’d had before dying, though she fully believed he’d get that back, if he wanted. What he did have was arms that were a little softer, pecs she liked squeezing, a beautiful little belly that stretched his shirt out and sat in his lap.

She let herself do what she’d always wanted before. She reached over and took a careful handful of that belly, warm and pliable between her fingers. Ben stiffened, and she knew she had to be careful. They could hurt each other far worse with words than with any Force weapon. “I like you like this,” she said. “You don’t have to stay this way if you don’t to, but—” She shrugged, finding a tightness in her shoulders she didn’t realize was there. She withdrew her hand looked at it, the light saber calluses, the cut she’d gotten messing around inside a misbehaving engine. It was mostly healed now.

“But you’re into it.”

Rey nodded.

There was a pause. “Well, I’m still hungry, and if you’re not going to give me crap about it—”

“I wouldn’t!” Rey said hotly.

He was giving her one of those looks that he got sometimes, his dark eyebrows pinched together. It meant he was thinking hard on something or other that he wasn’t going to share, at least not yet. That was fine.

She settled against his shoulder while he kept on working on the pastries. She knew from experience how filling they were—she’d have been plenty full at two and maxed out at three—but Ben was bigger, of course, and male, and _hungrier_. Renewing one’s life force was no joke, as they’d discovered. So he plowed through the third pastry with no problem, and then the fourth, and it was only partway through the fifth that he began to slow down. Rey felt it in her gut: a pleasant, phantom satiation. 

He finished it anyway and took a breath, letting everything settle. Rey reached again, slow and cautious, and rubbed across his stomach. She could feel the fullness, a little. There under his ribs, he was a little swollen. Rey gently massaged the swell with the heel of her hand.

Ben belched quietly. When Rey looked up, he’d turned that shade of pink again. “How do you feel?” she asked.

“Good.” He did. That comfortable feeling washed through Rey, gentle and warm. 

She swept her hand lower, over the belly he’d grown in the slow, patient process of recovery. She loved the way it pulled at the fabric of his shirt. She was pretty sure he’d had this shirt since he’d first been released from medical bay, months ago, when he’d been bones and little else. It had hung off him then. Now it hugged his skin, showing off all his new, plump softness.

“You want more,” Rey said.

“I’m full.”

“I know, but you still want more.”

Ben groaned and hid his eyes behind his hand. 

“We _have_ more,” Rey said. She’d made sure they gave her plenty, for just this eventuality. “Even if you eat all these, we’re not going to—to run out. We always have plenty to eat here. I mean, obviously. Obviously you know that. “ He’d been to the canteen as often as she had. He’d even helped the base’s supplies manager with inventory a few times, since tallying food crates was a nice intersection of things he was able to do and things they trusted him to do.

Ben glanced at her from under his hand. “Is that what this is about?”

“What what’s about?”

He considered her for a long moment, and then he spread his legs a little wider and slipped open the fastening of his pants. The sight of it gave Rey a deep, hot thrill. Ben grinned like maybe that thrill had leaked over to him, and he picked up another pastry. He was louder about eating this one, groaning over the flavor—the filling was a kind sour fruit, cut with just enough sweetening to be edible. He was clearly getting really full by the time he was done; Rey could have told just by looking at the new stretch of his shirt. His mouth was smeared with crumbs and baked juices.

“You’re a mess,” Rey told him. She brushed the crumbs away, onto his shirt, and then she leaned in and kissed him, which was probably what he’d been going for. She kissed him until some of the stickiness had transferred over to her, and the rest was mostly gone. 

When she leaned back, Ben shifted his weight and pressed his palm to the side of his stomach. He gave another quiet belch—not enough to give him much relief, now. “Do you want the last one?” Rey asked. “Or do you want to be done?”

“What do you want?”

 _I want you to eat it._ Rey thought she’d cut that thought off pretty fast, but the way Ben was smirking at her, it must not have been fast enough. She smoothed her hand over him. “I never had anyone to feed before. Of course I never had anything to feed them with, either, so it’s just as well, but now—” She didn’t know how to finish.

“Now you’ve got both,” he said softly. The look in his eyes was soft, too. Then he smirked and said, “ _And_ you think it’s hot.”

“Well, it is.” There was something obscene in Ben’s shallow inhales and exhales, like he couldn’t quite get a full breath anymore because of all he’d eaten. Some of it would go towards his ever-brightening life-force, but some would go instead to his soft, growing paunch and the curves at the sides of his hips, which threatened to fold into rolls any day now. 

No one on Jakku looked like Ben. No one could afford it.

“ _Do_ you want the last one?” Rey asked.

“Feed it to me,” Ben said, his tone teasing and yet a little husky—with hunger, or something like it.

Rey got up, swung a leg over Ben, and straddled his lap. There was only his belly between them, swollen and straining. He stared up at her with huge, dark eyes, all hint of teasing gone, and she broke off part of the last pastry and held it to his lips.

He didn’t put on a show this time. The labored breaths, the times he shook his head to signal a pause, those were real. She massaged him during the pauses, working more of those quiet belches out of him, finding new space inside him to put those last few bites, one by one. He was sweating a little again, although this was a fruit pastry instead of a spicy one. She might have been concerned if it weren’t for the glimpses of feeling she got through the bond. He was swollen with satisfaction, aching pleasantly with indulgence. 

He liked this, too. She should have figured it out before now. 

As the pastry disappeared, Ben got sloppier, brushing his lips against her fingers as he ate from them. Every touch seemed to make Rey’s breath catch. Then the last bite was gone at last, chewed and swallowed. Ben lay his head back against the sofa with a groan and closed his eyes. Rey kneaded his stomach gently, working her fingertips into it. After a while of that, she slid her hands to his sides, taking careful pinches of him between her fingers. She felt the heave of his breath between her palms.

“I’m going to get bigger if you keep feeding me like this,” Ben said. There was an uncertain undercurrent to the words, even after everything.

“Good,” Rey said fiercely. She took his face in both hands and kissed him and kissed him again. She’d kiss him as long as it took to make him believe it. And maybe he did believe it, because in the dark vastness of the Force, beyond natural sight, Ben began to glow.


End file.
